Incessant
by gasp-of-air
Summary: Sakuno Hanako struggles to keep up her facade while Daiki Aomine tries to figure out what she's hiding. In a messy incessant love triangle, Hanako finds herself stuck in the moment when Aomine has to use his last ticket home. Talent or not is the question, but an interest comes with distraction. Actions are an explanation, but is it stronger than emotion?
1. Incessant

Incessant

Summary: Sakuno Hanako struggles to keep up her facade while Daiki Aomine tries to figure out what she's hiding. In a messy incessant love triangle, Hanako finds herself stuck in the moment when Aomine has to use his last ticket home.

Talent or not is the question,

but an interest comes with distraction.

Actions are an explanation,

but is it stronger than emotion?

Author: gasp-of-air

Started: 21/03/2014

Ended: -

Credits: Ok, so I drew a picture. I know, looks sorta like shizznuggets but I spent crap loads of time werkin on it. So the title page is ALL mine :)

Warnings: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, and I don't own the characters, either. The only things I own are the OC, the story plot, and that's basically it. Sooner or later, some chapters WILL CONTAIN SMUT :D (cause you know I'm pervy and I know u are too k) **COPYRIGHT WILL NOT BE DEALT WITH LIGHTLY.**

Side Notes: Any questions? Just private message me! I can be fun to talk to too ;; Btw, I know the genres say Angst and Romance, but the angst is only just slight!angst and romance is yeah… romance 3 but it also takes place of modern times, so you could also say it goes into the realistic fiction genre. PS: If you want, call me by my real name, which is Tracy. I don't have no shit Japanese name cuz im all new to this ya kno 3

Why wont they let me post hearts 3

3 3

3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Touou High is any typical high school. There is writing in bathroom stalls, gum under desks, and shoe marks littering the floor. One wouldn't expect much from it, but that's until they get to know the basketball team's ace.

Daiki Aomine is Touou High's one of a kind basketball player. With such stunning features, sexy tanned skin, and short dark-blue hair, he attracts many female students. Some men even think he's a fraud, but they're just incredulous. Just because they lost their girlfriends to Aomine doesn't mean he's a fake. With a mixture of good looks and ball talent, it immediately makes Daiki the most popular teen in Touou.

Aomine has a best friend. Her hair color varies almost every two months, but she said she liked it. Aomine told her that he liked it light brown, though. "Natural?" she had asked, and he nodded. Nonetheless, she still continued to dye her hair, and today, she comes to school on its first day after summer break in bleach blonde hair with brown-dipped ends.

"What happened to your hair?" Aomine asks, boredom apparent in his voice as he gave the bright-ass color a quick glance. Shrugging, her manicured fingers brushed through them.

"What happened to your math test, then?" she shot back.

Her name is Sakuno Hanako. Independent and confident girl. She's funny with a pinch of sass, and the most cheerful person Daiki could ever meet in his entire life. She has a simple yet stylish fashion sense, and she has her own abilities, too. Just that no one knows of them, not even Aomine.

"Oi, Hana," Aomine says as the two of them strolls along the bustling hallways, "what do you even do?" Hana shrugs again, and for once, Aomine finds it sort of annoying.

"What do I do? I do a lot of things. Math?" she says questionably. He sighs and diverts his eyes to the window. Hana is very good in school, unlike Aomine.

"I mean it." This time, it was Hana's turn to sigh. With a bag strap hauled on her shoulders and her white uniform shirt untucked, she replies with the same response that Aomine got tired of hearing ever since.

"I told you, I don't do anything. I'm not talented like you," Hana says, voice trailing off just the slightest in the end.

"Bullshit," Aomine says, voice sharp and thin like ice.

"Tell me why you got a 57 in that math test again?" she asks, hoping to change the subject. "That's a pretty bad mark, you know? I mean, I always get 100, try to aim your goal toward me." She smiles sarcastically.

"Stop trying to change the subject, it won't work on me," Aomine replies and let out a huff. Hana finally stops and looks up at him, dead in the eye.

"I'll be honest. I do a lot of things, but I'm never good at them. I told you a billion times already. So stop asking," Hana explains sternly and rather vaguely. Aomine raises an eyebrow, but doesn't press any further. He'll find out someday, maybe.

* * *

After leaving Aomine on his own in the hallway, she storms off to her first class and takes a seat in her usual spot at the back, where there was a window to her left and nobody to her right. Just the way she likes it.

"Hi," someone says, and Hana flinches. She turned to her right, and she saw a mob of blonde hair-just like her own-and cat-like eyes that seem to flicker in interest, with a hint of mischievousness.

"Hi?" Hana replies back rather coldly.

"I'm Kise."

"Okay."

"Do you want to be friends?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Don't you know who I am?" Kise whines.

"Yes, Kise, you just told me who you are." Hana sighs and looks around the room, hoping to see any tanned boy with dark-blue hair.

"I'm a model."

"Why, I'm sure you are," she replies, voice dripping with venom, but the boy didn't give up.

"What's your name?"

"It's _Hanako,_ Kise." A hand slams down onto the desk and both Hana and Kise look up. Kise's face lit up in happiness, and Hana is sure that even Kise would be too bright of a nightlight for her 4 year old brother.

"Aominecchi!" Hana's eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Just what the _fuck_ is an Aominecchi?" she asks the new arriver.

"My nickname and you're getting one too," Aomine says in a gruff voice. Kise then speaks, and Aomine turns to look at him.

"Is that the girl you've been talking about?" Kise whispers, eyes narrowing at the unbeknownst girl, getting her stuff out of her bag. Aomine nods.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hanakocchi!" Kise calls out.

"_Stop _calling me that," Hana growls as she packs her stuff to go home. "Just call me Hana. Hana is a good nickname, right?"

"Hanacchi?"

"Oh. My. God," Hana whispers to herself and walks away. Kise had been nothing but a nuisance to her today. He just _had_ to add a '-cchi' to everyone's name, didn't he? Even during lunch, he hadn't stopped.

She thinks she has gotten away when suddenly, the same voice appears over her shoulder.

"We should hang out after school! Let's go get Aominecchi!" Kise exclaims, drawing lots of attention over to both of them. He rests his arm on her shoulder and drags her to Aomine's locker.

"Will you shut up?" she asks as she shrugs his grip off her. "I don't want to go, I have stuff to do." With that said, she walked away, leaving a disappointed Kise behind.

* * *

As Hana walks home, she pulls out her ear buds and plugged them into her phone. She calls Aomine and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Aomine, are you continuing your usual routine?"

"Going to the gym?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, yeah."

"Is it the usual time?"

"Uh… Yeah, why are you all up on this now?" Hana can hear slight hints of suspiciousness from his choice of words. Or maybe she just knew.

"Just wondering. Bye," Hana says quickly and ends the call.

* * *

"Bitch did _not_ just hang up on me," Aomine groans as he sends her an angry text.

_No fking way did your lame ass just hang up on me_

_ Believe it or not, Aomine I just did_

Sighing, Aomine asks, "Oi, Kise, we're going to the gym on Friday, right?" He peers over at Kise as the two walk out of school leisurely after Hana had called Aomine.

"Yeah, the others are coming, too. Still, I can't get over the fact that Kagami beat me!" Kise whines and pouts quietly.

"Kise."

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

By homework, Hana really means dancing. Not many people have seen her house, but she decided to renovate her entire basement to two rooms. One room was turned into a completely empty dance studio, with a big mirror that stretched from one end of the room to the other, and the other into an art studio. Unfinished canvases rest against the creatively painted walls, pure white cloths hiding the blessing art.

Her ballet flats, tap shoes, and other dance shoes stay lined up outside her dance studio. Hana took many different dance classes as a child, but stopped briefly after she met Aomine in seventh grade. She remembered watching him play basketball and practise with the team, along with a few other people. She recalled green hair, purple hair, blonde hair, red hair, and light blue hair, but she never really talked to them, or noticed them. It was always only Aomine, simply because she absolutely _loved_ his basketball style.

Hana plays basketball, and she is good, no doubt about that, but she just didn't know it. She started playing shortly after becoming friends with Aomine. She went to the gym, and still did, every Friday night, just two hours before it closed, one hour after Aomine and his group of friends left.

Sighing, Hana slips into a pair of sport shoes before entering the dance studio. Large speakers rest on the floor on every corner in the room. She excitedly smiles as she plugged the connecter of the speaker to her iPhone. Scrolling through her playlist of hip-hop songs, she turns the volume up to its loudest so that she could lose herself into the music.

The song reverberates throughout the room as Hana begins to dance, popping and locking and moving her body in ways that words can't explain.

Hana loves to dance, and she can do a lot more than just dancing. She can also sing and play lots of sports expertly.

Suddenly, the music stops, and Hana stops as well, in confusion and utter frustration, mixed with a hint of fear.

"Didn't know you could dance, Hana." Hana whips her head around, eyes wide in devastation.

"Don't look at your brother like that after he just came to visit you, jeez," he says and looks away in annoyance.

"Kagami!" Hana yelps in surprise. "I thought you were staying at your apartment!" Of course, she knew Kagami was back in Japan, but he had a nice apartment to stay in, but she didn't know why he suddenly showed up here.

"Well, yeah, but," he states quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm moving out and coming back here to live with you…," he finishes, but then narrows his eyes at his sister. "What? Do you not like me here?"

"Nope, not at all," Hana replies stubbornly, and Kagami gapes at her.

"Wow, I thought we meant something here, Hana," he says rather oddly, and Hana can't help but laugh.

"Never thought I'd see this side of you."

"Shut up, I'm moving in."

* * *

Two mugs of coffee is placed on the bar counter as Hana stares down deeply into the black liquid, rippling slightly when Kagami takes a sip at the bitter coffee and gently puts it down on the counter. A tensed silence envelope the two as Hana struggles with the words she wants to say.

"Kagami, what you saw today, don't tell anyone about it," Hana tells him in a hushed whisper. Kagami puts his coffee down and gives her a look as if asking, "Why?"

"Because," she replies him.

"You know, Hana," Kagami says with a sigh, "having a talent isn't something to be afraid of. You, of all people, should know that-"

"It's _not _talent. I'm not even good at it..." Kagami frowns as he smacks his hand on top of her head lightly.

"The Hana I know is never insecure," he says and messes up her hair.

"Because I've _changed,_" she whispers as she looks down, wrapping her hands around her coffee. The heat emitting from the ceramic coffee mug gets stronger and stronger until it was much more than just a warm embrace, but rather a stinging sensation, gracing her hands so much that it burns. "I've changed because of you. I've changed because of mom and dad. Tell me, where were you when I needed someone to talk to? Where are mom and dad now? Are they alive? Dead? In Canada? What about England?" Kagami widens his eyes as he glimpses a tear slip down his sister's face.

"Do you have _any_ idea how lonely living here has been? _God, you probably don't._ You were in America. Oh, look, you dyed your hair, too. It almost sickens me every time to come home to nothing but black and white and silence. Because when do _I _get a chance to come home with food out on the table? Or hugs and kisses from mom? Maybe a family game after dinner? Or a movie night by the end of the day? And I thought I lived a pretty normal, undramatic life."

She chuckles slightly when Kagami didn't reply. "You're not going to leave again, right? Because as a matter of fact, I _am _insecure, and I need a big brother, too." The burning sensation leaves her hands as she's pulled off her stool and into a pair of strong arms. The coffee mug was hot, and it left her feeling very warm, but she thinks she likes her brother's warmth better.

"No," Hana hears her brother's muffled reply, "I won't leave you anymore."

Things weren't supposed to turn out this way, no. Hana was never supposed to drop her façade. But maybe this time was an exception. Simply because it was an accident, but there shouldn't be any more. It won't happen again, she promises.

* * *

The first week of school came and went like a buzz, and today's Friday. Kise was rather annoying, but Hana found common interests between her and the Blondie. Turned out Kise _was, _indeed, a model, and both of them liked photography, Hana denying it when Aomine asked whether if it was her main specialty or something.

"No, of course not," she said unenthusiastically. "Photography is just a hobby, but I don't like it to that extent."

"Oh," was Aomine's reply.

Yesterday, she asked Kise why she hadn't seen him in their freshman year last year.

"Oh, because something sort of happened in the school. Kaijou High's principal was arrested for multiple reasons. He was quite a scare for some of the students," Kise explained with a rather dry and airy laugh near the end.

"Why, what did he do?" Hana asked as her ears perked up in interest.

"Um, apparently, he was an abusive father to his children and wife. Took drugs as well. I'm quite surprised he could hide his addiction so well."

"He was _addicted _to drugs?" she asked, gaping.

This morning, Hana asked Kise if he played basketball, and his answer brought shock upon her.

"Yeah, I'm part of the Generation of Miracles," he said then paused. His jaw dropped after some realization. "How come you didn't recognize me? I'm like, the most gorgeous one out of them all!"

"You're in the Generation of Miracles?" she asked, bewildered. She gave his blonde hair a quick glance, yes, there was _definitely_ a blonde one of the group. But why hadn't she known? Why else would Aomine have a blonde friend who could speak so casually with him without fear for his life and balls?

Knowing that, she realizes she's met two of the Generation of Miracles already.

"Hey, Hana, what are you eating today?" Kise asks, pulling up beside her as they enter the nearly-full cafeteria.

"I don't know, where's Aomine?" Hana replies back with another question.

"Right here," a deep voice says and a hand collides with the back of her head lightly. Hana cries out and throws a deadly glare at the tan-skinned boy.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," Kise interrupts and drags the two in line for food. "What should we get? My treat," Kise says with a wide smile, adding a wink at the end. Aomine snorts.

"Always your treat, you rich bastard."

"Wow, okay, so much love, Aomine," Kise states and looks at Hana. "What about you? Food?"

"Um, I want soup, salad, ice cream, cake, and a fudge bar. Thank you very much, Blondie," Hana exclaims with a smile.

"Perfect for Murasakibara," Kise mumbles quietly to himself. Aomine hears and snorts again.

"Stop that, Aomine. Girls will think you're gross," Hana says.

"Yeah, 'cause you are," Kise adds and snickers along with Hana.

Aomine glares at the two of them and flipped them his finger, only to receive four back.

* * *

"Ah, Friday, Friday. How I love you so much," Hana cries out in bliss as students begin to pile at the school entrance, rushing to get out. Aomine nudges her lightly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Hana looks at him before shrugging. Of course, she'll be heading for the gym as well.

"I don't know. I'm not going home to eat and sleep and watch TV because I live in a cardboard box. That's totally what I do every night," she replies humbly.

"You're stupid, now drop the sarcasm and answer me."

"Okay, fine. I'll _go home. _I'll _eat _and I'll _sleep _and I'll _watch TV._ Happy?" she says, once again, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Go to the gym with us tonight," Aomine mutters. "Kise wants you to, too. He said you should meet the rest of us."

"The Generation of Miracles?"

"No fucking shi-"

"Shut up and watch your language, dumbass." Kise suddenly appears and gives a whack to Aomine's head.

"Well, I'm not the one who just said dumbass, dumbass," Aomine retorts with little distaste.

"Well, you guys are both dumbasses," Hana says and walks off, leaving the two boys bickering.

* * *

On her way home, Hana receives a phone call.

"Oh, please please _please _come to the gym tonight!" someone whines from the other end of the phone.

"No," Hana says sternly and ends her call right after. She checks the time real quickly and sighs. First days are better than average, but it was still frustrating. She has five hours until 9pm, and if getting there takes half an hour, she only has four hours and a half to do other stuff.

_I'll go home, take a quick shower, do my homework, and then eat some food,_ she thinks to herself. _Then I'll pack my equipment and tell Kagami I'm leaving for a friend's house._

Unlocking the door, Hana stops her movements after hearing loud beating of drums and symbols inside. Chuckling, she pushes open the door to see Kagami sitting on a chair with his drum set out in the living room. Kagami sees her and stops playing his drums. He gets up and greets her with a smile. He holds out his hands for her jacket and backpack, and she can't help but feel very emotionally touched.

"You said you didn't want to come home to silence. Well, how was that?" he asks confident that he had at least made her happy. Even if he only had drumming lessons for a month, he knew it wasn't that good, but he still didn't want his sister coming home to silence. Everything took him a few days to prepare. There was particularly much in the house.

"You know I love you, right, Kagami?" she whispers. He pulls her in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry I'm not mom or dad, but you wanted hugs and kisses, too," he reminds her and smiles, giving her a pat on the head.

"That's okay, because this is probably more than I can wish for," she replies quietly and takes her backpack with the brightest smile on her face. "Thank you very much, bro, but I've got some homework to do."

"Homework on the first day? Man, that's shit, I just made food. It's on the table, just like how you wanted." And he is right, because right after he steps aside, a table full of food appears and she gapes at how _much_ there literally was.

"W-Well, I guess I can do homework after…," she mumbles as she kicks her shoes aside and runs toward the table, nearly tripping in the process. She hears Kagami laugh behind her, but she couldn't care less because _there was food on the table._

"Have I told you 'I love you' yet? Because I love you," she says and pulls out a chair from under the table. "Oh, it looks so good," she mutters giddily. Across from her, Kagami sit down and does nothing, but just looks at her.

"What?" she questions with narrowed eyes.

"I want you to eat first. It's only respectful," he says. Nodding, Hana picks up her chopsticks and digs into the food. After taking her first bite, she melted. It was absolutely, _insanely,_ amazing.

"Oh my frick," she exclaims. "Holy Jesus Christ."

"I know, I'm good," Kagami says and pretends to flip his hair, but fails awkwardly because of his short hair. Hana spurts out laughing, and for the first time ever, she finds herself having fun and smiling with someone else in her apartment.

If only every day could be like this. Laughs, smiles, food, hugs and kisses, maybe some drumming, or just Kagami himself would be enough.

"I'm going to the gym, I've got this tanned idiot who's actually nagging me to go after I've gotten back from America," Kagami explains after dinner while bringing a backpack strap over his shoulder.

"Tanned idiot?" she asks in suspicion.

"Yeah, Aomine Daiki and his friends." And Hana easily chokes on air.

"A-Aomine Daiki?" she asks with wide eyes.

"You know him?"

"Yeah! My fucking best friend is who you're talking about!"

And there happens to be a very awkward silence right after.

"WHY ARE YOU BEST FRIENDS WITH MY SIS? ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH HER? I KNOW SHE GOT SOME BIG BOOBS AND ALL BUT SERIOUSLY, MAN," Kagami yells into his phone about a second after their conversation as Hana blinks repeatedly.

"YAH!" she screams at him after realization dawned on her. She throws a couch cushion at his face.

Kagami and Aomine continue to yell at each other over the phone. Hana smacks her forehead. How could she possibly forget about telling her brother about Aomine and Kise?

"Just… Just get out," she says with a twitching eyebrow as she shoved her brother out the door.

So, Kagami is basically one of them now. Okay, that's okay. But what if Kagami invites Aomine over or something? That is something Kagami's good at. Hanging out with friends and throwing late-night parties? Yeah.

But this shouldn't be her problem right now. She has two hours to take a shower, pack, and do homework. Then she has thirty minutes to get there. Perfect. Two hour and thirty minutes in total. She dashes upstairs and looks for something suitable to wear for going to work out. Grabbing a pair of cotton shorts, a pair of Victoria's Secret's underwear, and a white stretchable t-shirt, she headed for the washroom.

Homework is stupid. Especially on the first day of school. Kagami _was_ right. Why the hell do they have homework on the _fucking first day?_ Hana is stuck on a math question. Unbelievable, right? Hana usually never gets stuck on a math question, but this one is quite a mind tester. She pops a lollipop in her mouth and sucks on it. Sucking on lollipops always help her focus more. It's weird, but it's true. In no time, she gets past the question, and in twenty more minutes, she finishes her homework and a few more chapters. Meaning she has no homework tomorrow. But she'll do more chapters tomorrow, making her a few steps ahead of the whole class. This is always how her schedules work out. Maybe if she misses a day or two, she'll still be with the rest of the class.

She checks the time on her phone. 8:15, it read. She has 15 minutes to pack up and then she'll be on her way, just when Aomine is about to leave.

Hana brings her shoes, a basketball, a hairbrush and some extra hair bands, you know, just in case. She also brings a tube of shuttlecocks and her YONEX badminton racquet. Basketball isn't the only sport she loves. She also loves badminton. Maybe she'll find a partner who's willing to play singles with her or something.

By 8:30, she is good and ready to go.

* * *

So, how was the first chapter? ;; okay? Bad? Gooood? Omf


End file.
